


Courage, dear heart

by Wayward_Unicorn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Unicorn/pseuds/Wayward_Unicorn
Summary: Things were supposed to return to their normal state. This was never supposed to happen. Newt was supposed to go back home and leave America behind. But no - as always, something goes wrong. But this time it's not only their own Ministry they need to be worried about. Their adventure includes dementors, illegal business including magical beasts, a trip to Hogwarts and a lot more!Newt and Tina soon find that a muggle has got their hands on the lost book of Zodiac. Not only has the book been missing for centuries, but also contains knowledge - too much for a little muggle. They may need the help of their very favorite muggle - mister Jacob Kowalski. And oh yes, is he happy to have his memories back.Now they only need to find the mysterious muggle - and stay hidden from people who also would like to get their hands on the most dangerous book in the world.





	1. Back into the fire

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, I saw Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. 15th of November, 2016 - the London premiere. It was showed live in my country too... So I couldn't resist! I saw that there were really no fics about Newt Scamander and his friends yet - so I decided I'd be one of the first!;)  
> I hope you enjoy the story, and please do leave a review and tell me what you think. Fantastic beasts and where to find them was created by J.K. Rowling.  
> Will probably release the second chapter in 24 hours ^-^

> ” _This is the part where you find out who you are_.”

\- _Unknown_

 

 

”Wait! Newt!”

He stopped immediately, confused. Newt turned around to see Queenie running towards the ship he was just about enter. He tightened his grip around the suitcase he was carrying. Also Tina turned around and looked at her sister.

”What is it, Queenie?” she asked.

”You can't leave yet. We saw something. This is serious”, she blurted out as she tried to catch her breath.

”O...kay?” Newt questioned quietly.

The man that was standing by the ship cleared his throat. ”Sir, the ship is leaving now.”

”Just go without him!” Queenie answered to the man as she grabbed the Englishman's sleeve and pulled him back on land. She then grabbed her sister's arm and started marching them both to a presumably more private location. Newt and Tina glanced at each other quickly.

When no one was at sight, Queenie sighed. And then she pulled them both into an Apparation with her. As always, Apparation didn't take long – but, as always, it hurt a little. All that pressure that was focusing on their bodies – it wouldn't take long for it to come unbearable. But Apparition never took more than a few, long seconds.

And then it stopped. Queenie had brought them into a little shop – a bakery, Newt noticed. It had already closed it's doors, which seemed odd to him, since it was still afternoon. And then he noticed the figure standing behind the counter.

”Mister Kowalski?” Newt blurted out. He then turned to look at Queenie.

”Why did you bring us here? We'll have to wipe his memory.”

The woman blinked her big, dark green eyes. ”Actually we might need his help”, she answered.

Tina quickly glanced at Jacob Kowalski, who was looking at the three with his mouth slightly open.

”What the heck is going on?” she asked sharply. Her little sister looked at her for a while.

”I was just passing by, just stopped to see Jacob's bakery and all… wasn't really going to go in or anything. But then-” she glanced at Jacob.

”Then this one lady came in. She-” she stopped for a while. ”She was carrying a book. A book with a symbol on it.”

”What was the symbol?” Tina asked with a slightly shaky voice. Queenie hesitated a little.

”I'm sure what I saw. It was the Zodiac symbol”, she whispered. ”And I know what you're thinking – it could be just any book, right? But I looked inside her head and I saw it. It's _the Book of Zodiac_.”

”Oh”, was all Newt could say to that. The Book of Zodiac. The book that had gone missing centuries ago. Possibly the most dangerous book in the world.

”Oh no”, Tina breathed.

”She doesn't know what it is, though”, Queenie said quickly. ”She just thought it looked quite interesting. Found it in an old bookshop. God knows how it ended up there.”

”Okay, we need to figure out what to do next”, her sister stated, rubbing her face.

”Uhm, excuse me”, a voice suddenly joined their conversation, ”but could someone please explain what's going on here?

All three of them then turned to look at the muggle man. Jacob cleared his throat.

”Why can I remember you? I stood in the rain. It was supposed to wipe it all away”, he said as his eyes jumped nervously from one person to another. ”I remember it all.”

”You do?” Newt and Tina exclaimed at the same time.

”Yeah. I think I did forget you for a while though – but it all came back to me when I saw her”, he said and looked at Queenie as a smile climbed on his face.

Newt couldn't decide which was weirder – the fact that the Book of Zodiac was in the hands of a muggle or that their muggle friend had just broken a forgetfulness charm.

”Anyway, can't we just go and find the lady and take the Zodiac book or whatever it was called?” Jacob suggested. Queenie had a wide smile on her face, but Newt was worried. How was he going to stay in New York with his suitcase and his un-obliviateble muggle friend, chasing down the most dangerous book in the world - without getting caught by the American Ministry of Magic?

”Yes. That's exactly what we're going to do”, Tina answered his question and looked at Newt. He could feel her sharp gaze. ”Right?”

Newt noticed that they were all looking at him now. ”Only if”, he said quietly, ”we destroy the book after we find it. That book was never meant to exist. No one should have all that power.”

The sisters looked at each other. ”Fair enough”, Queenie answered.

”But then we can't tell the Ministry about this”, Tina said and bit her bottom lip.

”We can't tell them about Jacob either”, Newt added. The muggle raised his head and blinked.

”If they find out that he can't be properly obliviated, God knows what they'd do. I'd rather not find out”, he explained himself. Jacob looked down at his hands.

”So… I'm special then, am I?” he smiled a little.

”Of course, you're special, sweetheart”, Queenie exclaimed and put her hands on the man's cheeks. He smiled.

”I don't really think that there is a person in this world that's not special”, Newt said quietly and smiled a little. He had always liked that thought.

”One thing though”, Tina said and looked at her friends. ”We're going into the muggle world. And I don't know about you, but if we want to go unnoticed we shouldn't be using too much magic. And we can't let any wizards or witches see you”, she glanced at Jacob, ”with us. Also, as far as they all know, Newt is on his way back to England. They might have some questions for you if they find that you haven't left.”

Newt nodded slowly. ”You're right. We'll have to lay low."

Queenie looked at her sister. ”Well then, we're not going to use _too_ much magic. And we don't have much time.” She blinked. ”Tina, go to work as usually. All avoid suspicion.”

”I'm going to have to close the bakery for a while, then”, Jacob stated. He looked a little disappointed - Newt knew that the place had been up only 4 days, at most. 

”Just for a while, though”, Queenie smiled. Newt breathed out and looked at his suitcase. He could hear something screeching inside.

”Oh well”, he sighed. ”Guess we won't be going home just yet.”


	2. Bombarda maxima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! These chapter ain't as long as the ones I usually write, but at least they come out faster xD I might start making them longer, though :^) Anyway, as always, enjoy the story and please do leave a review =)

”I can’t leave it without supervision”, Newt protested, when Queenie asked about his suitcase.

”It’s bound shut. They won’t get out, okay? Just leave it here” Tina stood beside her sister. Newt looked from one to the other.

”No”, he murmured. ”This case goes wherever I go.”

Tina rolled her eyes. Queenie turned around to look at Jacob.

”Honey, you tell him”, she asked, blinking her big eyes. The muggle raised his gaze and glanced quickly at Newt.

”Well...” he started. ”Actually… I don’t think that case should be left alone anywhere. It’s a dangerous suitcase, I get it, and if we get in trouble some of the creatures could get loose again”, he kept a little break, looking at them all in the eye. ”But still I think whatever happens, that case should not be apart from Newt. It’s better that way.”

Newt smiled a little. The muggle’s words warmed him, and he stroke gently the leather surface of his suitcase.

”Maybe you’re right”, Tina mumbled.

”Oh alright then”, Queenie sighed, turning back at Newt. ”But you make sure that none of those beasts gets out!”

Newt nodded slowly. ”I’ll do my best”, he answered and flashed a quick smile.

Queenie grinned. ”Good.”

Then she and Tina looked at each other. ”You, I’ll have to go to work”, the older Goldstein stated. ”You start the muggle search – I’ll join you as soon as I’m free.”

Newt nodded. They’d have to get to work immediately. Tina nodded at them, looking at each of them in the eye. When reaching Newt’s eyes, she stopped for a while. The magizoologist could see a soft look in her eyes before she disappeared into a whirl.

”I’ll never get used to that”, Jacob said quietly.

”Apparition?” Queenie smiled sweetly. ”It’s a basic method of traveling, you know. There’s no need to be afraid of it.”

The muggle grimaced. ”Yeah.”

 

”She bought the book from the Carousel”, Queenie explained to them, as the three were walking down the street. ”It’s an antiquariat just a few blocks away.”

”I’ve been there!” Jacob exclaimed. ”I bought some old comic books there. I know the owner.”

”That’s amazing, honey”, Queenie giggled. ”Maybe he could tell us something about the lady who bought it.”

”Maybe”, Newt mumbled as he walked beside them, fallen in his thoughts. He kept thinking about the book. He still remembered clearly when in second year of Hogwarts they had studied history of magic, and the book of Zodiac came up. ’The most dangerous book in the world’, the professor had said.

A low growl came from his suitcase. ”Oh dear”, he said quietly. ”They are hungry. After we’ve visited the bookshop I’m going to feed them.”

A group of young muggle men walked past them. Every single one was staring at Queenie in her pale-colored dress as the three walked by. Newt noticed how she wrinkled her nose.

”Those men have… very loud minds”, she murmured and kept walking. Jacob and Newt glanced back at the same time and saw that the men were still staring.

”That’s not very nice”, Newt stated quietly.

”Scum”, Jacob mumbled under his breath.

”Oh here we are!” Queenie giggled happily, all memory of the muggles gone. They were standing in front of a ragged, dusty and old-looking building. The shop's name, _The Carousel_ was written with wooden letters, and there was a big part missing from the ’T’. The books behind the window were barely in sight – the glass was so dirty.

”Well this place has become a dump since I last saw it”, Jacob stated and stepped closer to the door. The door was once painted dark green, but now the paint was crumbling down. A bell clinked as they entered the shop.

”Welcome, welcome”, a raspy voice said. There was a smiling, old man behind the counter. He didn’t have many teeth left and his glasses were so badly crooked, that Newt was wondering how they even stayed up on his nose.

”Mister Johnson, old friend”, Jacob grinned. ”What on earth have you been up to?”

”Jacob?” the man breathed. He then grinned with all five teeth of his, before running towards the baker and wrapping his skinny arms around him. They were both laughing.

”Good to see you again, Jacob”, the old man smiled. He then stepped back and looked at both Queenie and Newt.

”Oh aren’t you a pretty young lady”, mister Johnson stated, still keeping his friendly smile.

”Oh, thanks, that’s sweetly said”, she giggled as the man took her hand and gave it a little kiss. Then he turned at Newt. He wasn’t quite sure what to expect, but this muggle was clearly friendly.

”And you, such a fine-looking young man”, mister Johnson grinned as he shook Newt’s hand.

”Yes, nice to meet you”, the Englishman answered slowly.

”Very nice indeed, I’m Ben Johnson, welcome to my book store”, he said with his raspy voice and smiled. ”How can I help you?”

”Ah yes, we are here to ask you about this one lady”, Queenie explained and looked at the man under her long, black lashes.

”Yes, and what did she look like? I don’t get many clients these days, I should be able to recognize her”, mister Johnson said.

”She was Mexican”, Queenie started, ”And-”

”Oh, of course I remember her!” Johnson exclaimed, ”She was here two hours ago, bought an old-looking book about zodiac signs or something like that...”

”Oh”, Jacob breathed. ”Did she talk about where she was going? We have to find her – and the book.”

Johnson frowned. ”Well, she did say she had a lot more shopping to do… something about getting a present for her nephew. Said that he would be eleven years old next week”, he said and rubbed his neck.

”Okay, that’s good. Anything else she said?” Jacob asked, but mister Johnson shook his head.

”Don’t think so, sorry”, he answered.

”Okay, thank you very much”, Newt said and glanced at his friends. ”Let’s go.”

”Thanks a lot, mister Johnson”, Queenie said and gave the man her sweetest smile.

”No problem. Hope you find her”, he grinned. ”Pop by again some time, will ya?”

”Jacob smiled to him and nodded. ”Sure thing, mister John-”

His sentence was cut off by a huge explosion. It happened so fast – Newt barely had time to react, as he fell on to the ground and raised his hands to protect himself from the pieces of the building - the building that was now starting to collapse. He could hear Queenie screaming and mister Johnson shouting sharply, and how bookshelves started to fall down. Newt’s ears were ringing, but he heard people scream in the streets. There was another explosion, and a huge cloud of dust hit over them. Newt couldn’t see his friends anymore, and felt an aching pain on his leg. The dust forced itself inside his lungs and made him cough and gasp for air. He threw himself on his suitcase, protecting it with his body.

Where were Queenie and Jacob? And who could possibly be attacking them? Someone had to know that they were there, otherwise no one would even notice this place.

”Newt!” he heard Queenie’s voice from somewhere in the smoke. The old books had caught fire, and all the roof was now collapsing. Newt saw mister Johnson lying on the ground next to him with a blood stream running out of the back of his head.

” _Bombarda maxima_!” he heard someone shouting outside. Wizards? Of course it was wizards. Someone was trying to cover up the tracks of the book! How could someone else know?

Newt gripped his suitcase harder as the floor started collapsing, as well. He couldn’t hear neither Queenie nor Jacob anymore. Never mind that, he couldn’t just leave mister Johnson lying there. He would have no choice but to apparate someplace safe. He slowly pushed himself closer trying to reach the old man.

”Wake up, mister Johnson”, he coughed. ”We need to leave! This place is going to collapse!”

Like an answer to his words, he heard the floor beneath him start cracking. The wood started twisting and breaking, causing the whole floor to collapse to the lower floor. Newt tried to protect his case from any damage, pressing it harder against his chest - still making sure that he wasn't crushing Pickett.

The whole building was now on fire - the old wood burnt easily. He heard people yelling in the distance. There was a full chaos outside. And how were Queenie and Jacob doing? Newt was slowly being covered by the pieces of ceiling that was now falling down on him. The old books store had turned into a hell hole. He would have to apparate - now. There was no other option. Newt was quite sure that Queenie had already left with Jacob, assuming he'd follow them.

He apologized to mister Johnson in his mind, before focusing hard on Kowalski's bakery - that's where Queenie would go. He shut his eyes and tried to numb the pain from his leg and chest. And so the wizard left The Carousel.


	3. Laying low

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, time for another chapter :^) I'm really glad that you people like it, and that fact really inspires me to write more:D So here you have your third chapter, maybe not as interesting as the other two, but hope you like it ^-^

Newt apparated inside the Kowalski bakery. He tottered on his feet, startled by the event. He saw Queenie and Jacob rushing towards him immediately.

”Oh, Newt! We were so worried!” Queenie cried out as she rushed to his side, supporting him. Jacob did the same, making sure that he wouldn’t Newt wouldn’t fall over.

He finally let go of his suitcase and placed it on the ground. ”Yeah, I was trying to save mister Johnson”, he said with a raspy voice. His throat felt like it was burning, and he coughed. Each cough felt like it was ripping his lungs apart.

”Are you alright?” Jacob asked, blinking his big brown eyes.

”No”, Newt answered honestly. He sat down on a chair and started examining himself.

”I think I might have a broken rib”, he stated before looking at his right leg, ”And my knee seems to be dislocated.”

He heard Jacob taking in a gasp. ”Oh no, we gotta take you to a hospital”, he said with a shaking voice.

”He’s right”, Queenie stated before Newt had time to say anything. ”It’s easy to fix a broken toe or a finger, but I’m afraid I don’t know how to do it with legs or ribs.”

Newt rubbed his face – and ignored the pain from his chest. ”Great.”

”And we can’t really go to Edton’s Hospital for Witches and Wizards, either… the Ministry will find out”, Queenie mumbled, walking around the shop.

”Let’s just take him to a no-Maj-hospital”, Jacob suggested. Newt grimaced.

”You do realize that our physiology is very different. They’d notice and I would be slaughtered as a witch”, he protested, staring at the floor. "And it takes ages to heal without magic."

The muggle raised his eyebrow. "Okay then", he shrugged. Queenie suddenly turned around, fixing her gaze at Jacob. 

”Maybe we should”, she said quietly. Jacob raised his eyebrows.

”What? What were you thinking?” Newt asked him, and he just shrugged.

”I mean, you people have schools and all, so you must have books too… so go and learn how to fix a rib”, he said. Newt was impressed – of course. That’s what they’d do. But of course, healer training took years and there was a possibility that they’d liquefy his bones or turn his joints into stone or something else like that.

"We'll need to just figure out the right spells", Queenie smiled.

”We also have to figure out what to do next”, Newt said and flinched when pain struck through his left side. ”I might have some ideas of who those wizards were.”

Queenie nodded. ”Never mind that now. We have to get you fixed first. I’ll go find the book we need, you two stay put.” She then disapparated in front of their eyes.

”There she goes”, Jacob sighed and stared at the spot where Queenie had been standing just a moment ago. Newt tried to slowly move himself to a better position, gritting his teeth. Pain was getting worse every minute.

”Hold on, Newt, don’t try to move”, Jacob protested. ”I’ll get you something cold for that leg of yours.”

Newt leaned back and Jacob disappeared in to the room behind the counter. The magizoologist tried to sigh, but the broken rib and his sore lungs made it almost impossible. He glanced at his suitcase. Some distant noises could be heard from the inside.

”I’m sorry my friends. I know you’re hungry”, he said quietly and stroked the case’s surface. Pickett peeked out of his breast pocket and looked at Newt with a worried expression on his little, green face. 

"I'll be fine, don't worry", Newt smiled.

”Here!” Jacob exclaimed as he rushed out of the back room. He was carrying a little bag. ”I put some ice inside the bag. You have to place it against your knee”, the muggle said as he offered his creation to Newt. He slowly grabbed it and did as he was told. The cold immediately helped for the pain, which made Newt slightly impressed. Muggles weren't helpless without magic after all. 

”Now then, I hear that legs need to be put in an upper position in situations like this”, Jacob continued as he pushed another chair closer. Before Newt could say anything, the man had grabbed his injured leg by the ankle and raised it up on the chair. He grunted and gasped loudly as pain struck through the leg.

”Oh, sorry, sorry”, Jacob apologized and patted his leg, causing even more pain.

”Ow, ow, ow!” he cried out, and Jacob stopped, apologizing again.

”Okay, let’s not touch it before Queenie gets back. Although”, he frowned, ”if it’s dislocated, it needs to be put back on it’s place, you know. I bet that isn’t any different with wizards.”

Newt grimaced. ”Muggles sure have weird ways of fixing legs if you ask me”, he murmured as he glared at Jacob.

”Hey, I know what I’m doing”, he stated,before turning around and walking back into the room where he had got the ice bag. When he returned, he had a chess board with him.

”You’re an invalid now, and we need to pass our time”, he stated. Newt raised his eyebrows but then understood that he was right. The magizoologist was injured and couldn’t move anywhere. Their plan of finding the muggle Mexican and the Book of Zodiac would have to be reconsidered. Also, Newt was pretty sure that Jacob was more sad about mister Johnson’s death than he showed them. 

”I didn’t know that muggles played chess too”, he thought out loud. Jacob giggled a little.

”Seriously? Of course we play chess”, he answered and started placing the pieces on the board. Newt looked at the pieces and frowned.

”Oh no...” he started. ”Of course. You have to move the pieces yourself!”

Jacob raised his gaze and looked at Newt with a strange look in his eyes. ”Well yeah, obviously.”

”No, no, in wizard’s chess you just have to tell the pieces where you want them to go and then they move. It’s so much simpler”, he explained. Jacob was still staring at him. Then the muggle shook his head and laughed silently.

”Of course. Should have guessed”, he mumbled and giggled a little more.

Soon the chess board was perfectly organized and Jacob seated on the opposite side of the small table. Newt grimaced and lifted up his right arm, letting it rest on the table. If only he could use his wand, just a little flick and he could move his pieces… but laying low still was the only part of their plan that still was in action.

”You’re white”, Jacob stated. Oh, so it was Newt’s start. He slowly pushed forward his first soldier. And so the game was on.

 

Newt was winning, and small drops of sweat had started to form on Jacob’s forehead. It had been over 90 minutes since Queenie had left the Kowalski bakery. The game, however, was stopped by a loud swishing sound. Newt turned his head and saw that Tina Goldstein had just appariated inside the bakery. Her eyes were filled with worry as she looked around. Then her jaw dropped as she saw Newt’s condition. The Englishman was actually pretty impressed with himself – he had healed all the smaller cuts and bruised from both himself and Jacob. Maybe the twisted leg was the thing that gave it away.

”I came as soon as I heard”, she said and swallowed hardly. ”They said that a group of unidentified wizards have blown up an old bookshop. I knew it had something to do with you."

Then her already pale face lost the last of it’s colour. ”Where's Queenie?” she suddenly asked, looking around.

”Oh, she’s fine, don’t worry”, Jacob said with a calming tone. ”She left to get a book or something – for Newt. He's injured.”

Tina took a deep breath and then rushed next to Newt. She looked at his weird-looking leg and then raised her gaze up. Newt’s heart always jumped a little bit when she looked at him in the eye.

”A dislocated knee and a broken rib”, Newt said. ”We should be able to get them fixed without a healer – _if_ Queenie finds the right spells.”

Tina nodded and swallowed. Newt could swear he had seen tears in her eyes, but when she blinked they were all gone, so he couldn’t be sure. 

”We’ll get you fixed. How bad does it hurt?” she asked. 

”It’s not too bad when I’m not moving”, Newt stated and flashed a quick smile. ”But never mind that, I would like to know what your Ministry thinks.”

Tina shook her head. ”It’s alright, they have no way of connecting us to the bookstore thing. You were inside, right? They all just expect that it was a bunch of young criminal wizards, that’s all.”

Newt nodded. ”Good.”

Suddenly they heard the familiar swish again – but this time it was Queenie. And she wasn’t alone. 

 


	4. The healer

”Meet mister Thompson. He’s an amateur healer, but he says he can help”, explained. The man next to him was dressed in a brown tweed jacket. He was at least 50, starting to go bald, and had an empty look in his grey eyes.

”Where’s the patient?” he asked before anyone could say their greetings. Jacob slowly pointed at Newt, who was still sitting opposite of him. Immediately when Tina had seen the healer, she had gotten a cold feeling in her stomach. She didn’t like this man at all. But in the other hand… he was handpicked by Queenie. So obviously she could trust him.

The man approached Newt, a strange glimmer in his eyes. Tina’s alarms tingled, and she saw Queenie twitch nervously

”Let’s get to work then”, mister Thompson grinned. Newt swallowed. Tina and Jacob looked at each other, then at Queenie, and then at the healer who started to pull out his wand.

”Uhm, what will you do?” Newt asked and glanced nervously at Queenie, who nodded at him with an encouraging smile on her face.

”Fixing a broken rib is easy. Just takes a spell and some… _experience_ ”, he replied as he leaned closer to Newt. Tina could smell his the stench of raw fish and bad wine.

”I’m afraid, for the sake of privacy, I will ask others to leave the room”, mister Thompson said as he straightened up. Jacob raised his eyebrows.

”No way”, he said.

”We’re not going anywhere”, Tina backed him up. Queenie, however, turned to them and blinked her eyes calmingly.

”It’s okay, it’s totally safe. He knows what he’s doing, and I’m following both their thoughts from the other side of the wall”, she said. Mister Thompson nodded and glanced at Tina and Jacob, who were still looking hesitant.

Newt had a terrified look in his green eyes, but he nodded to his friends.

”It’s okay.”

Queenie pulled Jacob and Tina from their sleeves and guided them to the backroom of the bakery. Before Queenie closed the door, Tina could see the intimidating healer raising his wand towards Newt, and it gave her the chills, even if she knew that the man was only going to help him.

Then the door closed, and she could hear Queenie muttering a few words to herself, raising her wand towards the door. She was using a sound barrier for the door.

”What are you doing?” Tina hissed at her sister.

”Mister Thompson’s going to have to put the dislocated knee back on it’s place, right? Well I’m pretty sure that neither of you want to hear that”, she replied. Tina’s heart ached. Right. Newt was hurting, and she couldn’t do anything else but sit in a small room and wait for it to be over. Jacob was looking down at his hands.

Then Queenie gasped and blinked rapidly her eyes. Both Tina and Jacob fixed their eyes on her.

”The rib is repaired”, she said. Tina laid back her head and closed her eyes for a moment. Poor Newt.

Then Queenie, stiffened again and gritted her teeth, holding her breath. She stared at the wall. Jacob laid his hand on the witch’s hand and squeezed it. Then Tina’s sister relaxed and drew in a few calm breaths.

”That was the knee.”

Tina took a few steps forward, ready to burst out of the door, but Queenie raised her finger.

”Just a second. He hasn’t given us permission to come out yet”, she stated. Tina felt anger blooming in her mind. He had to see Newt, had to know that the spells had worked and that he was fine now, with that silly, shy smile on his face and his hands clutching the handle of his beloved case...

”Okay, we can go”, Queenie said, and Tina pushed the door open. Newt was still sitting on the same chair, very pale and out of breath, but he was now sitting straight and his legs looked both fine. Mister Thompson was putting his wand back to his pockets.

”As you can see, the man is perfectly healthy now”, he said and raised his chin. ”Payment?”

Queenie counted him some golden coins from her purse. Tina and Jacob knelt next to Newt.

”Are you okay?” Jacob asked. Newt glanced at him quickly and nodded.

”Me? Yes. Fine.”

Tina turned her gaze back at the healer.

”Thank you, mister Thompson”, she said. The man simply nodded.

”Shall we finish our agreement?” he asked, turning back at Queenie. The lady smiled and nodded.

”Yes, you ready?”

Mister Thompson nodded. ”Go ahead.”

Then Queenie raised her wand, and very firmly said:

”Obliviate.”

 

 

Newt’s knee was still aching, after two hours. Queenie had taken mister Thompson back to wherever he had found the man, and then returned. Even though the magizoologist was limping, he had gone down to his suitcase and finally fed his creatures. They were rather angry at him, but luckily Pickett was still on his side. The bowtruckle was unusually quiet, and it had spread it’s small, green limbs as far as he could against his jacket. Newt guessed he was probably trying to give him a hug.

”I’m okay, don’t worry”, Newt murmured as he strokes the creature’s head. The bowtruckle glanced at him and blinked it’s tiny eyes with a sad expression.

”Come on. Give me a smile”, the magizoologist said gently. Pickett turned it’s head away and hummed.

Newt sighed and carried on his work. Frank had left a soaring hole in his heart, but it helped to know that he was in a better place now, happy, roaming free in the skies of Arizona. Newt fell into his memories for a while.

”Hi”, a shy voice said. Newt turned around, surprised. It was Tina.

”Hello”, he answered. The black-haired woman stepped next to him.

”Just wanted to make sure you were fine. What are you doing?”

Newt glanced quickly at Pickett. ”I’m making a treat for the bowtruckles”, he answered, showing her a green, slimy ball that he had been working on. ”It’s made on fruit sugar and pear tree leaves. They love it.”

Tina laughed a little. Newt’s heart always warmed up when he saw her smile. She didn't smile nearly often enough.

”Would you like to give it to them?” Newt asked. Tina looked at him and blinked.

”Oh, okay?” she said and raised her hand. The magizoologist placed the little green ball on her hand.

”There’s their nest”, Newt pointed at the near-by bush. The witch smiled and walked slowly towards the tree. She then reached her hand, giving the treat to the small green creatures that were alreayd waiting. They started immediately chewing with their small, toothless mouths. A satisfied twittering could be heard from the bush.

”See? Now they like you”, Newt said quietly. His thumb was still covered in the green slime and he offered it to Pickett, who was still hugging him.

”What’s wrong with him?” Tina asked, glancing at the green creature that was clutching onto Newt’s jacket.

”He’s just a little upset, that’s all”, the Englishman answered. He slowly tapped Pickett’s head. ”I’m fine now. Look, I made you a treat.”

Pickett slowly raised his head and sniffed the air. Newt offered his thumb, and the creature started licking the sweet, green slime off.

”That’s it, Pickett.”

”Even your creatures worry about you”, Tina’s smile wasn’t so bright anymore. Newt looked down at his hands.

”I didn’t lie to Pickett, you know. I’m fine now”, he reassured her. Tina nodded. ”Good.”

Newt’s finger was quickly cleaned off from all the green slime, and Pickett looked calmer already.

”Shall we go back up?” he asked. Tina had been quiet for a long time, walking around and looking at different nests.

”We should get back to the book.”

She nodded. ”Yes. Let’s go.”


	5. Now I've seen what the darkness does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello:) Sorry that it took a while with this chapter (I made it extra long), but here it finally is!  
> I've been just as anxious as you to get this chapter out...   
> Please enjoy! And do leave a review behind, they are very appreciated:3

” _A patronus, Harry tells Hermione, is acing a test and the warmth of butterbeer between your hands._

_ It is your friends holding you when you fall down and Ron's sparkling eyes as you whisper 'hi'. _

_ And there's an otter, swimming, and Hermione is blushing. _

 

_ A patronus, Harry tells Ron, is Ginny's shaky smile lighting up the world at the end of second year. _

_ It is winning the Quidditch World Cup, unwrapping yet another knitted jumper and your startled surprise at the sight of Hermione punching Draco. _

_ And there's a dog, chasing the otter, and Ron is laughing. _

 

_ A patronus, Harry tells Luna, is the feeling of starlight on your skin and the grass between your bare toes. _

_ It is snow melting through your fingers, the magic your mother used to make, something singing in your heart as you stare at the impossible. _

_ And there's a hare, jumping, and Luna is shining. _

 

_ A patronus, Harry tells Cho, is Marietta shouting the lyrics of her favorite song, dancing in the rain during a storm. _

_ It is the look on Cedric's face when he saw you at the Yule Ball, his hand holding yours and never letting go. _

_ And there's a swan, sliding, and Cho is crying. _

 

_ A patronus, Harry tells Seamus, is Dean's funny expression when he's about to burst into laughter, and the sound of an explosion that turned out right.  
It is the fireworks, bright flowers blossoming in the night sky, the fire burning in your lungs as you fly. _

_ And there's a fox, running, and Seamus is smirking. _

 

_ A patronus, Harry tells Ginny, is the world expanding underneath you and the wind playing with your hair.  
It is dancing and laughing until there are tears on your cheeks, Molly's disapproving voice and Arthur's amused eyes after one of the twins' pranks. _

_ And there's a horse, flying, and Ginny is grinning. _

 

_ A patronus, Harry thinks to himself, is that weird feeling inside his chest  _

_ when the Room of Requirement glows silver, _

_ speaking of times when the world was golden.” _

 

_ \- Unknown _

 

* * *

 

 

Run!” Tina screamed, sprinting towards the collapsed doorway. There was a thick darkness floating everywhere now, and something else, too – Jacob had never felt so cold in his life. There was frost everywhere. Everything inside the house was frozen, and there was a strange, hollow feeling inside his chest. There was something so wrong here, and the fear in Tina and Queenie's faces just proved it. They would have to reunite with Newt, fast. And then he ran, the cold air burning in his lungs.

”Watch out!” Jacob heard Queenie scream, and felt her grabbing his arm. The three made had made it outside, but then both of the witches had stopped, terrified expressions twisted on their faces. Jacob looked to the same direction as they did, but couldn't see anyone. Queenie was trying to pull him back into the house. There was a strange feeling inside of Jacob, something making him sad, depressed and cold. He felt like nothing – worthless, waste of space. He gritted his teeth – where were those thoughts coming from? He felt awful. 

Jacob stumbled and almost fell on the ground, and he took a better grip on Newt’s suitcase. Queenie had stopped – she was gripping his hand harder than ever before, and he could hear her frightened breathing.

”What's going on?” he whispered. 

”We can't get out”, Tina answered with a thin, quiet voice. ”The dementors are everywhere and I don't have my wand.”

”We can't get out”, Queenie repeated, eyes fixed on the creatures that only she and her sister could see. Jacob fell on his knees as he felt something _breathing_. It sounded raspy and sharp, and it was like the creature was sucking out the air from the world, like a vermin. He could smell a rotten, cold breath on his face and then his stomach sunk, as someone's rotting, long fingers grabbed his shoulder. 

 

* * *

 

 

_~Sixty minutes earlier~_

 

 

”Jacob, honey”, Queenie started, turning her big green eyes towards Jacob. ”How do the no-Maj bars work?” 

Jacob raised his eyebrows. Seriously?

”Just order a Martini or something”, he said. ”It's very much like in your bars, but we don't have any giggle water or butterbeer or anything you guys like to drink.”  
”What _do_ you have?” Newt murmured as they entered the bar. 

They had been able to track down the missing no-Maj with a lot of hard work, a few spells and Jacob's knowledge on the no-Maj world. Currently, the Mexican lady with the Book of Zodiac should be sitting in this very same bar that they were entering. 

The four walked straight to the counter – as they had planned beforehand.

”I'd like a Harvey Wallbanger, please”, he said to the bartender as he walked by. Newt and Tina were looking around, scanning the room and trying to find their no-Maj. They had to blend in, though – that's why the drinks.

”And to you, miss?” the bartender asked Queenie and smiled.

”Oh”, she blurted out. ”Uhm, same for me, please.”

”And me”, Tina said quickly.

”Yes, me too”, Newt stated.

The bartender raised his brows. ”Four Harveys? As you wish.” He started working on the drinks.

”Have you by any change seen a Mexican woman here today?” Newt asked quickly.

”Oh yeah, she's right there. Went to use the restroom”, the bartender stated and nodded to his right. She was a slim young-looking lady with a red jacket and a black skirt. They all looked at each other.

Newt was about to rush towards her, but Jacob grabbed his sleeve.

”Maybe- maybe I should do this?” he asked. The other three looked at him with questioning expressions.

”I mean, you haven't even talked to other no-Maj's except me, right? So let's not scare her away. No offense”, he added. 

”Yeah, maybe you're right”, Tina sighed. Jacob nodded, and then started walking towards the lady. She had seated by the counter, to a tall chair and was now sipping her beer.

”Uhm”, Jacob started. His three companions were on the other side of the room, sipping their drinks and then looking at the glasses with furrowed brows. They were still staring at him and the Mexican lady.

”Yes?” she asked sharply, lighting a cigarette. ”What do you want?” She had a heavy accent.

”Me and my friends really need to talk to you. It's important.”  
The woman looked at him from head to toes, raising her other eyebrow.

”Um, piss off. You're just some creepy guy, aren't you”, she hissed. Her brown eyes had no warmth in them.

”Just hear me out, will you?” Jacob begged. ”You bought a book two days ago, didn't you? A book about zodiac signs”.”

The woman got up on her feet. ”What the hell? Have you been following me?” she asked, her voice shaking with fury.

”No, we-” Jacob started, but the lady had already started walking towards the exit. ”Wait!”

She didn't make it to the door. Newt was standing right in front of her, staring into her eyes.

” You have something that you shouldn't have. You're in grave danger. We aren't the only ones that are after you, and you should be really happy that we found you first”, he spoke with his low, smooth voice. Jacob couldn't see the lady's expression, but Newt had apparently made a stronger effect.

”We need that book”, Tina's voice came from Jacob's left side. ”It's dangerous, but no use to you. It's only going to get you killed.”  
The lady turned around, looking at the four people surrounding him.

”What the hell is going on?” she asked with a shaky voice, glancing at them with her chocolate-colored eyes.

”We can explain, but we need you to give us the book. After that I promise we'll leave you alone – and so will all the others that are after you.”

The woman was quiet now. Jacob looked around, and saw that everyone else in the bar was staring at them.

”Why should I trust you?” she hissed. ”It's just an old book, and probably worth a lot of money because you are after it.”

”Not money, we promise”, Queenie said, looking into the no-Maj woman's eyes. ”That book contains dangerous knowledge, nobody should have that book. We can pay for it if you want, but just give it to us.”

She raised her eyebrows.

”How much would you pay for it?” 

”Uhm”, Tina started, but then turned her eyes to Jacob. And so did Queenie – and Newt. 

Of course. They had no idea what to do with no-Maj-money.

”Oh you guys are hopeless”, he mumbled under his breath. He took out all the money he could find from his pockets.

”I don't have much”, he stated as he counted the coins. 

”I've got a few galleons”, Queenie said, taking out two golden coins. The Mexican woman frowned.

”What sort of money is that?” she asked. 

”That's uhh...” Jacob started, ”From her home country. Uhh, Germany.”

The lady looked suspicious. ”Whatever. It looks like valuable, I think I'll accept your offer.”

She then shook each of their hand. ”My name is Adalia Ramírez. I can bring the book to you, if you wait here”, she said.

”No, we don't have time for that”, Tina said impatiently, ”And we can't risk losing you again, I'm sorry.”

Adalia glanced sharply at her.

”Fine, whatever. Come along. I don't really care”, she said with a dark tone. ”As long as I get those gold coins.”

” Let's go. We need to be quick”, Newt said and looked at his friends. The Mexican lady nodded and the others followed her as she lead them out of the bar. 

 

 

Her house was close – it was a dangerous neighbourhood, that's how much Jacob knew about the area. The houses looked nice, though – big and well-kept. Adalia led them to a small light-grey house, that had a small yard and little windows.

It was a small house, but looked quite clean and cozy. Jacob noticed that Adalia had many flower pots inside the house – perhaps she had admirers? She was pretty, after all, and hispanic women weren't a common sight in New York.

”It's in here”, she stated as she dug the book out of a bag that was lying on her old-looking, brown couch. 

The Book of Zodiac – it looked like a completely normal book; really old one, though. There were symbols on the cover, all of the zodiac signs, Jacob noticed. He glanced at his wizard-friends, and they all had a stone-serious expression on their faces.

”The money”, she said and raised her chin. Queenie gave her the galleons immediately. Jacob had to admit that the coins looked valuable.

Adalia looked at the coins for a moment, before raising her brown gaze back up.

”Here you go”, she was about to give the book to Queenie, but all five were suddenly startled by a loud crash coming right outside the house.

Jacob's mind was instantly filled with images from The Carousel. He noticed how tense his friends were, too – so guess his fears weren't completely senseless.

Jacob was surprised by a sudden flow of cold air on his face. It wasn't just cold – it was  _ freezing. _

He heard how Newt's creatures made noises inside the suitcase – even they were scared!

”Oh no”, Newt breathed out. ”We need to get out of here.” 

” Oh  _ no _ ”, Queenie whispered after she had, most definitely, read Newt's thoughts.

”Dementors”, Tina said, and grabbed her sister's hand. ”We need to get the no-Maj's out of here.”

”What are the dementors doing here?” Newt thought out loud, looking gripping his suitcase tighter. Jacob had no idea what they were on about, and he glanced quickly at Adalia, who looked just as confused.

” What are you people talking about?” she exclaimed and looked angry. As an answer to her words, there was a loud crash – and after that, Jacob felt the coldness creep into the house. The mirror on her wall  _ froze _ in front of their eyes.

Newt suddenly pushed his suitcase to Jacob. The no-Maj looked at it, confused, and then back at Newt.

”They must be after the book”, he said, grabbing the book from Adalia's hands. ”I'm going to try and lure them away.”

Tina opened her mouth as if she was about to start an argument, but Newt silenced her with a quick glance. All three wizards now had their wands drawn out – which scared Jacob even more.

”But- you can't apparate or disapparate when there are dementors in present”, Tina shouted, when the crashing sounds from outside started getting louder and louder.

”It's alright, I'm a fast runner”, Newt answered. He then bursted out of the door and Jacob could hear him shout:

”Over here!” 

Tina and Queenie didn’t waste any time. ”We have to get out of here”, the older sister said with a serious tone. She grabbed Adalia by the arm.

”Is there a back exit?” she asked.

”Yes”, the Mexican answered. ”But I demand you tell me what’s going on here!”

”There are some very bad… _people_ coming for you. Or for the book, to be more precise”, Tina stated and started dragging the lady with her. Jacob felt Queenie grab her other hand, the other was occupied with Newt’s suitcase, and they started hurrying towards the back of the house.

 _What the hell is going on here_ , Jacob thought, his breath steaming in the freezing air.

”They’re dementors”, Queenie said to him, ”They suck out happiness and life and bring out the worst in people.”

Jacob felt shivers running down his back. ”That doesn’t sound pleasant.”

”No-Maj’s can’t see them, though”, she continued, ”They are used as guards in the wizarding prison, Azkaban. And there’s only one known spell that the dementors are afraid of.”

Jacob relaxed just a little. ”Well we do have a way to defend ourselves, then!”

Queenie bit her bottom lip. ”I can’t produce that spell – it’s one of the hardest ones to master. Tina can do it though, it’s required from all the aurors.”

 

Just when they had ran through the whole house, and reached the back door, there was a crash that rang in Jacob’s eardrums like an explosion. The house was under attack!

”It’s the dementors!” Tina exclaimed, clearly panicking. She had her wand raised. ”Newt couldn’t lure them all away-”

The roof collapsed rapidly, and Jacob could barely throw himself out of the way. He heard Tina and Adalia’s screams, but they cut off shortly. For his delight, he could see Tina trying to get herself away from the collapsed pile of wood and stone. Queenie ran to help her, but Jacob searched for signs about Adalia. He saw her hand popping out from the dusty pile of her collapsed roof, and rushed towards it.

”Help me!” Jacob exclaimed, grabbing Adalia’s arm and pulling as hard as he could.

”My wand”, Tina whispered after she was out of the situation. ”I lost it somewhere.”

Queenie rushed to help Jacob, but Tina kept talking:

”Why aren’t the dementors coming in?”

”It has to be Newt’s distraction”, her sister answered sharply. She was holding her wand as elegantly as always. ” _Wingardium leviosa maxima_ ”, she said, and suddenly all the wood and stone slowly lifted up form the ground, uncovering more and more of Adalia’s body.

They had almost got her out, when it happened. Jacob had never seen such fear on someone’s face, than on that moment on Queenie’s. Her beautiful eyes had absolutely no trace of her usual, bright smile – her face was pale, lips tightly together, and green eyes usually full of life were now big and deep like they belonged to some frightened animal.

”They’re coming!” she whispered and the stopped the spell she was doing. All the levitating stuff collapsed back on ground with a large cloud of dust. Tina grabbed Queenie’s hand and Queenie grabbed Jacob’s.

”But what about miss Ramírez?” Jaocb shouted as the witches were running through the collapsing house. ”That way!” Tina coughed and pointed at the front door. Apparently the dementors were coming from the back now. The black-haired witch then took a glance back and her eyes widened.

”Run!” Tina screamed, sprinting towards the collapsed doorway. There was a thick darkness floating everywhere now, and something else, too – Jacob had never felt so cold in his life. There was frost everywhere. Everything inside the house was frozen, and there was a strange, hollow feeling inside his chest. There was something so wrong here, and the fear in Tina and Queenie's faces just proved it. They would have to reunite with Newt, fast. And then he ran, the cold air burning in his lungs.

”Watch out!” Jacob heard Queenie scream, and felt her grabbing his arm. The three made had made it outside, but then both of the witches had stopped, terrified expressions twisted on their faces. Jacob looked to the same direction as they did, but couldn't see anyone. Queenie was trying to pull him back into the house. There was a strange feeling inside of Jacob, something making him sad, depressed and cold. He felt like nothing – worthless, waste of space. He gritted his teeth – where were those thoughts coming from? He felt awful. 

Jacob stumbled and almost fell on the ground, and he took a better grip on Newt’s suitcase. Queenie had stopped – she was gripping his hand harder than ever before, and he could hear her frightened breathing.

”What's going on?” he whispered. 

”We can't get out”, Tina answered with a thin, quiet voice. ”The dementors are everywhere and I don't have my wand.”

”We can't get out”, Queenie repeated, eyes fixed on the creatures that only she and her sister could see. Jacob fell on his knees as he felt something _breathing_. It sounded raspy and sharp, and it was like the creature was sucking out the air from the world, like a vermin. He could smell a rotten, cold breath on his face and then his stomach sunk, as someone's rotting, long fingers grabbed his shoulder. 

That’s when a familiar voice shouted from the distance. Jacob could hear two strange words…

” _ Expecto Patronum _ .”

He had to turn his head away from the bright blue light that shone down at them from the other side of the road, where there was a small hill. Something bright and blue and shining was flying towards them with a rapid speed. The rotten breath was gone and the fingers disappeared from his shoulder. He made himself to look straight at the light – and realized, that the light had taken a form.

It was a shining, light-blue dragon and looked like it was made of pure energy. It was spitting blue fire from it’s mouth and swung it’s large wings. It’s eyes were too bright to look at. The dragon was the size of at least two automobiles combined, and Jacob could feel the air warming up as the creature rushed past him. 

Jacob looked as the blue beast raged, and he heard screeching, howling sounds – almost like someone was screaming. The dementors, he realized. After ten seconds, the dragon turned around and flew right past them – back to where it came from. All three of them turned around to look at the lonely figure standing on the hill. 

Then Newt apparated right next to them. There were a thousand questions in his mind. 

”Your patronus… is a dragon?” Tina breathed out.

”Yes”, answered Newt, "A peruvian vipertooth, to be exact." 

”I have never seen a patronus that strong”, she continued, staring at the wizard. 

He smiled and said: ”I just have a lot of good memories.”  
_ Whatever that means _ , Jacob thought to himself. 


	6. The Book of Zodiac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy because Christmas is coming and everything, but here you have your sixth chapter :D

 

Newt, Tina and Queenie all circled around the book that was lying on the ground. Jacob was standing further away, watching them. Queenie started:

”Incendio”, she said and flicked her wand, causing the book to light up on flames. It didn’t take long before the fire was out, but the book remained undamaged.

”Obviously”, she mumbled.

”Expulso!” Tina excaimed and a flash of yellow light was shot from her wand. The book just lay there, and to Newt it looked as if it was mocking them.

”Confringo”, he said and pointed his wand at the book. Nothing.

For a while they tried – every spell they could think of. Turned out that Tina was the best at them – she was an ex-auror, after all.

”Avada kedavra”, Tina hissed and a flash of green light was shot from her wand. Newt blinked quickly – he had not expected that. He glanced at Queenie, and could see that her face was just as shocked.  
”Worth a try”, Tina shrugged.

Newt sighed and pointed Jacob to come closer.

”It’s no use. Our magic had absolutely no effect on it”, he stated as the muggle walked closer.

”That’s too bad”, he mumbled. ”Sorry, it sounded to me as if someone just said ’abracadabra’? Is that actually a spell?”

The three wizards quickly glanced at each other.

”Not ’abracadabra’”, Newt said as he knelt to pick up the book. ”It’s Avada kedavra. One of the three unforgivable curses.”

”It’s the killing curse”, Queenie said.

”Don’t worry, I’d never use any of them to a human”, Tina continued. Jacob nodded.

”So, what are the two others?” the muggle asked.

”There’s the Imperius Curse”, Queenie said quietly. ”Allows one to control someone else completely.”

Jacob moved and looked uncomfortable.

”And then there’s the Cruciatus Curse”, Newt stated as he was thoroughly scanning the book – trying to find something, anything, to help them with destroying it. The book, however, was completely and utterly unharmed.

”Creates excruciating pain to it’s victim”, he added. Jacob glanced quickly at Queenie.

”I didn’t even think you’d have spells for those.”

”It’s Dark Magic”, Tina said. ”And it’s punishable. Most Dark wizards go to Azkaban. It’s a prison in the middle of the sea.”  
Jacob slowly nodded.

”Tina”, Newt said, ”you should go back to MACUSA. They definitely noticed the dementors – and you’ll have to be there.”

The black-haired witch nodded. ”You’re right. I’ll be on my way, and meanwhile you try to find out what to do with the book.”

”When you’re finished, come to the bakery”, Queenie added, before Tina disappariated.

 

”So what is this book, anyway?” Jacob asked as they entered his bakery. Newt put down his case and stared at it for a while.

”It contains some dangerous knowledge”, Newt stated. Queenie glanced at him quickly.

”The Zodiac signs – you know them, right?” Queenie asked Jacob, who nodded.

”Of course.”

”Well, there once was a wizard called Zeus Zodiac”, she started, watching the muggle from under her long, black lashes. Newt took out the book and placed it on one of the tables.

”He lived thousands of years ago. He figured out the power behind the astronomy and was deeply fascinated about how the planets aligned. He studied the stars and planets all his life”, Queenie explained. ”And found out that all the people that were born in the same month – when the planet was in a certain position – have some sort of connection.”

”What’s your zodiac sign, Jacob?” Newt asked suddenly and glanced at the muggle.

Jacob frowned. ”Uhh… Leo I think.”

”Leo. That’s funny, I knew you’d be a gryffindor”, Newt smiled. Jacob glanced at Queenie, who rolled her eyes.

”Zeus Zodiac used the magic in the stars”, Newt said. ”And made twelve incredibly powerful magical objects. He meant to use them for good, but soon realized that he’d created a force way too powerful for a human being.”

”What do you mean?” Jacob asked.

”The user of the object would be destroyed by it’s power. One way or another”, Newt said. ”Unless a worthy person uses them, of course.”

The magizoologoist looked at Jaocb, who was looking at his hands.

”And what are the objects, then?” he asked.

Newt slowly took the book and opened it. It’s pages were old, yellow, and there were a few blood drops on the corner of the page.

”The Shield of Leo”, he said. There was a drawing of a golden shield, that was the shape of a lion’s head. It was gorgeous – Jacob just stared at it.

”It’s says”, Newt started, ”that the shield will send back every hit it gets. So if you’d throw the death curse towards the shield it would send it back and you’d die.”

Jacob rubbed his hair. ”That’s…” he tried to find the right words. Queenie took his hand in hers.

”There are so many more”, Newt continued, ”The Blade of Capricorn, the Hourglass of Libra, the Chalice of Aquarius...”

He turned a few pages and frowned. ”Interesting. There’s a page missing here.”

Queenie’s expression turned serious. ”The Ring of Scorpio”, she and Newt said at the same time.

Newt showed the book – there was indeed a missing page there – Jacob could see a drawing of a copper goblet surrounded by blue flames, but there was no ring there.

”Well what should we do?” Queenie asked. Newt sighed, and answered:

”I am most certain that we need to destroy this book… and the missing page is not our concern just yet. It could have gone anywhere, a hundred years or a couple of days ago.”

Queenie nodded. ”I agree. We should probably tell Tina, though”

”Definitely”, Newt answered.

”But you don’t know how to destroy it”, Jacob said.

”Not yet”, the magizoologist answered and glanced at the book. ”We’re going to need to do some research. I know a place with lots of books.”

Queenie suddenly turned around and stared at Newt. ”Are you crazy?” she asked, shocked. ”We can’t do that!”

”Why not?” Newt smiled. ”That’s the only idea I could think of. I mean, we can’t go to Ilvermorny, that if something would cause suspicion here.”

”Oh”, Queenie moaned. ”This is such a bad idea.”

”Let’s just do it, okay?”

Jacob finally lost his temper. ”What the hell are you two on about?”  
”Jacob Kowalski”, Newt smiled. ”We’re going to Hogwarts.”


End file.
